flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Fowolans
Fowolans are creatures that are part fox, wolf, and human. The only origional fowolans are:river, and sky brook's daughters. Members: BROOK: a pure white, female fowolan with blue eyes, and blue markings on her fur-died before she could become an alpha- MOON:an alpha fowolan with a grey pelt, and blue eyes (killed In the battle with windclan).AROARAH:a alpha female fowolan with blue eys, and black pelt. (Died in the battle with windclan) BLADE: a male, black fowolan with yellow eyes. Is a predator fowolan (died in the battle with windclan)AMY:a tripper fowolan with a grey pelt, and brown eyes. RIVER: a white fowolan with bright green eyes, and is 9ft tall. RANK:PREDATOR. TENMA: a female with a black pelt, and yellow eyes. RANK: OMEGA SKY: a brown, and black female fowolan.( moon, and amy's daugher, river's half-sister) BLADE: a 9ft 9inches tall fowolan with a dark grey pelt. and black stripes.STATEAG: A white, Female fowolan with silver armor, and red eyes, she also has a disfunction known as 'Blood Lust' (Brook, STATEAG's sister, had this disorder as well). A unique feature about this beast is when she is without armor, she has the abuility to use a pair of large, white wings. FLICKA: A beautiful brown female with a snowy, lush underfur. ERINE" A plush, brown fowolan with a milky-pink underbelly (Is currently pregnet). If you wish to see these creatures, they hold camp at Industry5, Snowscape5, & Hillscape5. . ALIVE FOWOLANS, AND WHERE THEY LIE: -BLADE: ALPHA/HUNTER -FLICKA: BETA -ERINE: TOP PREDATOR -TENMA:OMEGA RIVER (moon, and brook's daughter).jpeg|(river/Brook) What was thought lost, was never forgotten~ Sky (river's sister).jpeg|(Sky) Whispers in the wind~ TENMA(made fowolan by brook).jpeg|You can not chain what can't be broken~ 1381052837015.jpg|The battle is only over when I stop beathin'~ 1381052907784.jpg|Demons of the night- 3354486130_208c72e738_o.jpg|(Eerine) peace with the Forest.- Werewolf.jpg|Typical Fowolan AS-Fenrir-1.JPG|We've been enslaved before...Bold text Indian-Arctic-Wolf-wolves-11985465-399-420.jpg|(River) At time of loss, we have eachother.* 9441.jpg|(River) Don't fear me, Fight me.~ Blade.jpg|(Blade) You judge us with rumor, but never in battle, I wonder why.* RileyWaterWingwolf.jpg|It doesn't take a fish, to swim like one ~Creek images (1).jpg|(River) Of beauty, and light, a wolf was created~ 1381157173147.jpg|We cherish each other, even after death. ~Brook BrookAndLockstar.jpg|Finally at peace with Windclan...~Brook, & Lockstar (Heaven) 1381157160195.jpg|Our minds think differently, but our hearts beat as one. Thefowolan.jpg|We are the rumors. TheHunt.jpg|Expert Hunters... Indian-Wolf-wolves-15966756-160-143.jpg|Seers of what can't be seen... 1381052586002.jpg|(Flicka)...Masters of sound... Fights.jpg|And the demons of combat. WeAreThem.jpg|We Are not monsters...We are Fowolans. -RIVER:PREDATOR/ASSASIAN -SKY:OMEGA/HEALER -STATEAG: ALPHA HUNTRESS (Brook's sister) FOWOLANS STILL ALIVE FROM THE ORIGIONAL TRIBE: -River(Brooks daughter) -Steag(Brook's sister) -Blade(The origional Blade's Son) -Sky (Moon, and Amy's daughter, River's half sister) Ranks and what they mean: Alpha: The strongest among the other Ranks, has no healing capabuility, but has a hight stamina, but usually has a low speed. (some have a very high speed) Average speed: 25mph. Average stamina: Sprinting: 10miles Walk: A month. Predator: The second strongest, normally smaller than the Alpha, a higher stamina, and a slight higher speed, and little to no herbal knowledge. Average speed: 30mph Average stamina: Sprint: 15 miles Walk: Unknown Beta: Second in command, usually the Mate, or Great friend of the Alpha, contains a lot of the same Strength/Weakness as the Alpha Hunter: The third strongest, faster than the Predator, and The Alpha, extremely hight stamina, very fast, can reach speeds of up to 40mph. Average stamina: Sprint: 20 Miles Walk: Unknown Assasian: Also known as "The Sneaky One/Skilled Killer" Has smaller strength over the Predator, Hunter, and Alpha, but has almost impossable-seeming stamina, and extreme speed. Is sneaky, and adgilic on its feet. It's normally used to make a quick kill to a threat over the tribe, it is said to be so quick that it's opponent never knows what hit it. Has a higher knowledge of Herbs. Average speed: Can reach the highest speed of 50mph. Stamina: Sprint: Unknown Walk: Unknown Omega: The Average Fowolan, usually not a pure-blood Fowolan. Normally has hardly any Herbal Knowledge. Avergae speed: 20mph Stamina: Sprint: 15 Miles Walk: A month Healer: The most experienced Fowolan in the medical feld, has more Experience than all the other ranks combined, is normall fairly weak, and is extremely fast, yet has a low stamina. Speed: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Tripper: The Weakest of all Fowolans, is normally the servant to the higher ranks, but is highly respected by the other ranks. (Each Fowolan slowly works it way up to a higher rank, when each one is born, it's tested on its strength, and stamina to determine which rank it falls under when it begins training, if two ranks are mixed, it means That particular Fowolan has earned the Experience, and Strength of both of those Ranks, this normally can take a fairly large amount of time.) (Also, if you manage to defeat a Fowolan of a rank and you're not a Fowolan, you are able to drink the blood of that particular Fowolan, and gain its rank. If you are a Fowolan, then you recieve the rank of the Fallen Fowolan.) HISTORY: fowolans started three years ago, when a player named moon, and his friends amy, brook, and aroarah began playing as a new charater:Fowolan. The fowolans roamed the hillscapes, hunting birds, deer, racoons, and squirrels. Then, one day, the fowolans were caut up in with the paths of windclans deputy:corpsescar, and a gang of windclan members like scorchfur, mapleshade, shadefern, dawnshade, allenclaw, appletad, orangeswallow, mourningflower, and redwing. The fowolans were outnumbered, and the windclan slaughtered them like pigs, brook, at the present time, was a tripper, and managed to slip away from the attack after moon had been defeated. After that, day, after day, brook trained herself, until she was fit, and ready to take on any windclan cat, but her life was cut short by the end of ansels sword. What people didn't know was brook had a fowolan pup, river, the offspring of brook, and moon, the most powerfull fowolans to have taken stand, so river is continously growing to be an alpha, and she has a friend who was turned into a fowolan by brook, her name is tenma. Plz do not change this page unless you are moon, brook, or river. Category:Pages Due for Improvement